Boxing (sport)
Boxing is one of the five games featured in Wii Sports. The objective of Boxing is to reduce your opponent's Hairline meter and get a T.K.O. to win the match. In order to get a T.K.O. the player must weaken the opponent and then knock him/her on the ground. The opponent must stay on the ground for 10 seconds to win the round. The player has 3 rounds to accomplish this. Gameplay Gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote and Nunchuck like Boxing gloves and thrusting the controllers as if punching an opponent. How to get Silver gloves You can unlock the silver gloves when you defeat Matt with the normal gloves. Here is a secret trick you can do: before Boxing, you need to hold the 1 Button, and when the Boxing game starts, you'll have the silver gloves. with silver gloves.]] CPU Miis by Level Don't appear Abby, Ai, Ashley, Emily, Fumiko, Haru, Helen, Jackie, Jessie, Julie, Keiko, Lucía, Maria, Misaki, Miyu, Naomi, Rin, Sakura, Silke, Steph, Yoshi Starters #Ryan: 50-147 #Takumi: 90-161 #Marco: 126-201 #Kentaro: 157-217 #Shinnosuke: 185-261 #Martin: 199-294 #Akira: 239-355 #Steve: 271-370 #Oscar: 302-427 #Chris: 334-446 #Hiroshi: 376-509 #David: 418-522 #Daisuke: 452-588 #James: 487-608 #Andy: 547-668 #Emma: 567-731 #Víctor: 596-739 #Shouta: 637-797 #Kathrin: 708-814 #Luca: 733-871 #Nick: 783-909 #Tatsuaki: 822-956 Sometimes Pro #Mike: 856-1006 #Hayley: 900-1019 #Alex: 921-1061 #Anna: 972-1110 #Michael: 996-1164 Pro #Ren: 1063-1181 #Tyrone: 1087-1225 #Pierre: 1120-1258 #Rachel: 1169-1304 #Theo: 1213-1355 #Saburo 1258-1401 #Sarah 1290-1434 #Eva: 1311-1466 #Yoko: 1369-1504 #Jake: 1392-1554 #Elisa: 1439-1644 Champion #Matt: 1550-1649 Strategies *Try to get a clear shot to the front, then come around the side. *Move back and forth and when your opponent's fist moves in slow motion strike them. *Dodge whenever you can so you don't get hit. Wii Sports Club Boxing returns as a sport in Wii Sports Club with many changes. The outside of the ring has changed to seat more people and there are now assistants cheering for the playings beside the ring and before a new round starts, there is a cutscene where they give the Mii water and spray them. The first CPU is Matt and the champion is Pit. The outfits of the Miis have changed, Miis now wear boots, and now all Miis wear vests regardless of gender. However, there's a slight difference between the vests depending on their gender: - Male Mii's vest has a low-cut top, revealing the upper chest a little bit. - Female Mii's vest has a round neckline, which completely covers their upper chest. CPUs in order of level Starters Level 1: Matt, Zi-Kai, Joana Level 2: Elena, Bernardo Level 3: Jeff, Ilka Level 4: Alice, Merrick, Xixi Level 5: Mizuho, Barry Level 6: Sophia, Mitsu, Adrien Level 7: Ricardo, Joost Level 8: Xiao-Tong, Pedro, Se-young Level 9: Anne, Clara Level 10: Xue-Ren, Hee-joon, Carlo Pros - Stars Level ★1: David, Polly Level ★2: Jesús, Enrique, Laura Level ★3: Kaori, Akira Level ★4: Giulia, Hyun-woo, John Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion): Gerald, Rie Level ★6: Dunbar, Massimo, Patricia Level ★7: Donna, Olga Level ★8: Maria, Frank, Irina Level ★9: Claudia, Maximilian Level ★10: Pit (Champion), Xiaojian, Pavel, Susie, Na-rae, Jianjun, Jin-ah, Bowen, Marit, Mark, Dylan, Cristina, André, Barbara Trivia * This was shown in the 2014 movie Boyhood, where Mason was staying with his stepfather. * This was also shown in The Big Bang Theory (season 1, episode 15), when Leonard and Howard are seen playing together. Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U